staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 lipca 1990
Program 1 17.10 Program dnia 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Rzeczpospolita samorządna 18.00 "Dynastia" - odc. 11 serialu obyczajowego USA 18.45 10 minut 19.00 Kino Teleferii: "Smurfy" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr Telewizji - spektakl na bis: William Szekspir - "Poskromienie złośnicy", reż. Michał Kwieciński, obsada: Joanna Szczepkowska, Janusz Gajos i in. (wznowienie) 21.55 Kontrapunkt 22.25 Tv informator wydawniczy 22.40 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 "Dynastia" - powtórz. odc. 11 serialu USA 23.40 Jutro w programie Program 2 15.00 Powitanie 15.30 "Święto Dziękczynienia" - odc. 3 serialu angielskiego "Capital City" 16.30 Publicystyka 16.45 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna: Sami podejrzani dookoła 17.00 Kino rodzinne: "Amy i anioł" - film fab. USA (powtórz.) 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Przegląd polskich kronik filmowych 19.00 "Bagdad Cafe" - odc. serialu komediowego USA 19.30 Życie muzyczne: Festiwal operowy w Brighton - reportaż z tournee Opery Poznańskiej 20.00 Auto - moto, fan club 20.30 Osądźmy sami 21.15 Rozmowy o cierpieniu 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Capital City" - powtórzenie odc. 5 pl. "Święto Dziękczynienia" 22.45 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather 9.05 But First This... 9.25 Hartbeat 10.00 News, Weather followed by: Double Dare 10.30 Playdays 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Hudson and Halls 11.30 A Fisherman's Diary 12.00 News; Weather followed by Dallas 12.50 Reviving Antiques 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 The Allotment Show 14.20 The Six Million Dollar Man 15.10 Head of the Class 15.35 A Summer's Journey 16.10 Children's BBC 16.35 Drolds 17.00 Newsround 17.05 What's that Noise? 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Newsroom South East 19.00 Wogan 19.30 Masterchef 20.00 Bread 20.30 Up to Something! 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Byline 22.10 Come Dancing 90 22.40 Miami Vice 23.30 A Certain Age 0.00 Weather 0.05 Closedown BBC2 7.10 Open University 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 8.30 A Dragon's Print 9.00 Mastermind 1986 9.30 The Black Sheep of Whitehall 10.45 Keep Fit 12.05 The Way I Went 12.30 Wideworld 13.20 Bertha 13.35 After the Harvest 14.00 News; Weather followed by Festival 14.35 Look, Stranger 15.00 News; Weather followed by Under Sail 15.20 One in Four 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.00 Birds of the Lake 16.15 British Grand Prix 17.00 China Rose 18.35 When in France 19.00 East 19.30 Now the War Is Over 20.10 Where on Earth Are We Going? 21.00 The Best of Saturday Night Clive 21.50 Hit and Run 22.20 Fishing the Hard Way 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Making Their Mark 23.45 Building Sights 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.30 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Noah's Ark 6.20 Business Daily 6.30 The Channel Four Daily 9.25 The Art of Landscape 11.00 As It Happens 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 How to Survive the 9 to 5 14.30 Film: The Clairvoyant 16.00 Czechs and Balances 16.30 Countdown 17.00 TV 101 18.00 The Planets 18.30 Tour de France 1990 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Brookside 20.30 International Athletics 21.30 Island of Bears 22.00 A Town Like Alice 23.00 The Dazzling Image 0.25 Sick as a Dog 0.55 Venetian Ghost 1.15 Never Come Morning 1.25 Tour de France 1990 1.55 Closedown